


In the Dark

by spiralicious



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, Bodily Fluids, Community: hentai_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko knew he should stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> Thanks for pinking this, Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 85 "I Like it Nasty," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko knew he should stop. Just like he knew the things he’d done with Azula were wrong, that his uncle hadn’t guarded his cabin door all those years at sea just to keep people out, and that fire was hot. He could rationalize with the best of them. His arousal at Azula’s abuse was adrenaline. He’d sought out those three men his uncle had found him with was because he was naïve and lonely. His father would have loved him more if he’d just been better.

But this had just been stupid and dangerous. His nightmares, (fantasies?), could have been explained away as guilt, if he had simply confessed to them. But he hadn’t. He’d tormented Sokka while they were alone in the dark, expressing his desires loudly, and despite Sokka’s protests.

He stalked after Sokka when he retreated during Zuko’s long monologue about Hakoda’s cock slapping his face, the feel of cum on his face, and the exhilaration of the epithets he imagined the water tribe chief would spit at him. Zuko only got louder when Sokka tried harder to get out of earshot, touching himself once Sokka was cornered, testing the limits of how far he could push him.

He should have stopped long before Sokka wrapped his hands around his throat, squeezing tighter, anything to get the fire bender to stop. He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t bring himself to. And it was too late as he came just before darkness over took his mind.


End file.
